


Witches and wizards

by Lokianvulk_who



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokianvulk_who/pseuds/Lokianvulk_who
Summary: What happens when you add a time altering world like Narnia with 3 magical kids? Chaos, Of course!
Kudos: 2





	1. Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story, that I’m really focusing on. It’s interesting and I’ll add details to the summary later. Constructive criticism would be great!

Ron was bored. Ever since the Vow incident, the twins stayed away from him. And all his other brothers were at school. Hogwarts. Oh how he wished he could go to Hogwarts. Magic like he secretly tried after reading those boring textbooks? He would love to learn it! The only place other than home he’d like to be is Hogwarts. Mum said there is always food there. Oh and maybe some of the candy that he found in the muggle village down the road.

What was he talking about? Oh yeah! He was bored. His little sister was at the Lovegoods. And the twins were ‘practising’ with uncle Gideon’s wand that found in the attic. He wasn’t supposed to know, but as the sixth brother not a lot of people payed attention to him. (This wasn’t true. As the adorable and clearly last male of the family, Charlie and Bill more than anyone else loved Ron more than anyone. When he would go to Hogwarts, he’s not realise it, but the typical gryffindor ragging would be decreased just because of this)

He wanted to use the wand himself, but it didn’t show sparks like when his brothers held it.

He was bored and annoyed, now. He got up and the 7 year old got up and walked off to his mother who was waving her wand as the pile of dishes from today morning due to Percy, Bill, and Charlie’s departure after breakfast. They had gone to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays ended. Today. He’d gotten a butter beer from Charlie but Percy took it. And he got bertie’s every flavour beans from Bill, but he didn’t want to finish it too quickly. Percy on the other hand gave an in-depth explanation of why the tradition of not knowing how the students are sorted is not unfair, but instead adds to the mystery, after he asked if the twins were right and he had to kill an acromantula.

He huffed. Knowing it shouldn’t matter! Why- he realised he was staring at his mother, unknowingly glaring at her. “Ronniekins? Can mummy help you? Ginny is at the Lovegoods dear. And I need to make lunch.” She asked as he she pulled his cheeks.

“Mum!” He jumped as she began to poke him when he didn’t say a word. “Mum. Can I ... can I go to the Lovegoods too?” Her eyes widened. “It’s just. I’m bored and Ginny is always laughing when she comes back. Can I? Please?” He opened his eyes wider than necessary, using the age old skill of puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head. Ron grew unhappy. “Of course Ronniekins! I’d thought you’d want to not stay with girls. I’ll send you after I talk to Pandora.” She said. And he was happy again. Finally!

And so he found himself with a wide eyed young girl with silvery blond hair, and a red haired girl who was glaring at him. “Ron! Why are you here? You said that Luna was loony and that you’d never come here! Why are you here now!” The girl, Luna stared at him, when she said that. Ron shifted uncomfortably. “I-uh iamsosorry!” He said. He was sure he was red all the way to his ear tips. “I just... I was bored. And you always go to her and not with me, and the twins don’t even talk to me, and the others are at Hogwarts and I am sorry!” He said looking away from them.

“Oh. But even-“ “Its alright. Daddy says nargles do that to you. I don’t mind. You want to play with us?” The - Luna said. “Yes oh my god please yes.”

And that was that.

Later, Ron tells them of a game that the muggle boys were playing. Hide and seek. They all agree to play in Luna’s house first. So when they were called for lunch they all groaned.

The next day.

Ron and Luna rush off as they try to find a place to hide. “Let’s hide together. It’s the first time we’re playing this and it would be hard for her find us in your house.” Ron had said. So they ran and tried to find a place to hide. They found a giant wooden wardrobe, in the attic. They looked at each other, and then jumped inside. They tried to move as behind as possible, but the space didn’t end. Instead, they got colder and colder as they fell out into a snowy forest.

They looked at each other and then at the forest. “Call Ginny?” “Yes please.” Luna said. They went back, and got the surprised Ginny, who hadn’t finished counting. As they passed through back to the winters forest, Ron picked three coats, and gave each to them, and himself.

————————

As they fell out of Narnia, Ron looked at Luna and Ginny. Or Reginald looked at Selene and Gabriella. It was hard to remember.

“Sele? G and I will ground you in the cloud city if this is another one of your pranks.” Ron spoke. And then started. “My voice! At least leave it alone!”

“I have nothing to do with this Reggy. Honestly. After 300 years you’d think I earned some trust.” The young girl who should be known as Luna said, snorting.

“Guys. This... we’ve done it. I think. We’re back!” The one who was called Ginny said.

“Ha! It took 80 years after they left for us concede that there was no way of return. Understand that we couldn’t go back. Asla- the lion and the witch said so. The entrance is not something that we were ever able to find again!” ‘Reggy’ irritatedly snapped.

“Ron! Luna! Ginny! It’s time for lunch! Come down!” A loud voice shouted. Luna started. “Mum? Mummy?” And she ran, the others running after her as they too couldn’t believe their ears.

Yet Pandora Lovegood stood, staring at them as Luna jumped and hugged her mother tightly. “Mummy!” She sobbed. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, and before Pandora could say a word, they ran to the floo, going home.

“Mummy!” “Mom!” Twin shrieks spread through the air as Molly Weasley was hugged on both sides (Ron from the front and Ginny from the back). She looked at them. “Ron, Ginny? What happened? Why are you- oh did something happen at the Lovegoods?”

They didn’t say a word as they held on to her tighter, as if she would disappear if they did not do so. (Later Pandora and Molly would truly befriend one another over the insanity that were their youngest children, after realising whatever happened happened to all three of them, as they each fainted.)

————————

Ron was shocked as he woke up, “If I find the weirdo that spelled me to see that in my dreams...” He paused, as two boys that looked identical stared back at him.

“Ron?”

Then his memories hit him. He really was back. It wasn’t a dream. Yes!

“George? Fred?” He asked. They looked at him, and grinned. “Yes, little brother?” Was all that came out as he jumped on them, hugging them tightly. ‘Oh thank the lion.”

They stiffened. Oh he said that out loud didn’t he? He couldn’t use the plethora of languages he’d learnt over the years anymore. He was no longer the old man Reggie. He was young Ron Weasley. Who knew only English and the smattering of Latin that Percy and Bill taught him. At least, he thinks, Lucy and the others aren’t here...

They break apart as the twins exchange glances. Grins break out once more as they move towards the door. “We need to call mum, Ronniekins.” “Yeah, sit tight. Her darling boy!” They chuckle and leave.

He almost falls asleep as he waits, only to wake up as his mother kisses him softly on the forehead. “What happened, Ronnie?” She looks panicked and tired. “You fell unconscious. You and Ginny. And she isn’t telling me anything either. Pandora says Luna is acting similarly. I’m worried, Ronniekins. Please? Tell mumma what happened?” There are tears glistening her eyes. He wants to tell her. Oh he does. But how do you tell a mother that her son has grown up?


	2. Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went over board here.

When he looked back at his mother, Ron made a decision that would make things much more interesting for the future. “Mum, it’s nothing. Luna was sleeping, and her accidental magic kinda gave us nightmares of our own.” He hesitated, staring at Molly Weasley’s face. “So we got really sacred. It won’t happen again! I am so sorry mum! I didn’t think that would happen!” He cried.

He hid his hand under the sheets so as to not let her know, but he was using an air magic trick that acted as a messaging system. Right now, Luna, and Ginny were hearing what was to be their cover story. It was standard procedure at this point if they were separated. A huff and a intake of breathe was all he heard on his end before he broke the connection due to being take in a strong hug, curtesy of his mother.

“Oh Ron! It’s alright! Mama is here for you!” She said into his hair. He held on tightly, not having known how much he’d miss this. The memories he went through while training with mental magics allowed for past memories to be viewed, but he didn’t realise just how much he’d miss it.

When he was let go, he yawned. “Sleep, Ronnie. I’ll wake you for Dinner.” She said, smiling at him. He felt angry that he wasn’t telling her everything. But again Molly Weasley expects the 7 years old child that he was before - before Narnia. It was why he was doing this.

“Mummy, Do you think I could talk to Luna and Ginny? I think I scared them. I want to say sorry.” He said staring at her with all the innocence of a seven year old.

“Of course! It’s not your fault Ronald, but you can meet them once you get better.” He grinned. And went back into bed. Closing his eyes. His mother went and closed the door, quietly.

He opened them then. “Selene, Gabriela. I-we will have to do something, I think.” He said into his palms.

The air message was truck he and by extension they, learnt from the wind spirits. It worked by connecting a point on their body with access to air, and suffusing it with magic. Then pushing it form a strand that connects to the other person. It took them awhile, and was one of the first magics that made them familiar with each other’s magical auras.

There was silence. He thought they were sleeping as well when, “Lock us away, I suppose?” A soft voice said. “What? Lock us away? Why?!” A stronger, voice asked, shocked.

“G, remember when you finally remembered how it was before Narnia? Before all that happened, happened? How we were?” Luna said, sounding tired. She had reached the same understanding as R-Ron did. They couldn’t keep the charade. And thank to the magics keeping Narnia and this world apart, they couldn’t use the age option either.

They didn’t really like the situation they were in, so why not? From what faint memories were present, the wand waving community used wands as the primary foci. That already made a lot what they knew, different. So it made sense to not really be part of the events of what Ron loved to call, Their Timeline.

It was a discussion they carried out often. Would they have all their memories? Would they be as old as they are? Would their magics be affected? A lot of hypotheticals with no clear answer.

So it made sense to her and Ron to lock out their memories to allow the child that was present before to take over. Ginny didn’t agree, though. Her primary concern had always been freedom, having not had it as much in her child- past.

“And why not? Ginny was a brat, Ron looked up to everyone, and was scared of being a nobody, and Luna was Luna! Why can’t we be us instead?!” She growled. Ron and Luna closed their eyes, unknowingly mirroring each other.

“G-“

“No! I refuse! I had to deal with monsters while you played with the witch and the lion. I got to where I am through sheer hard work and dedication! Why-“ “Because! Gabby we have magics and skills that this body can’t use clearly! We know things that either won’t make sense, or won’t matter! We saw didn’t we? This world and our world are both two different places! Luna said, a hint of steel in her voice.

Ron groaned. This was gonna take time. He wasn’t sure he had enough of it. “G I get it. We are also just as proud of where we are as you! We roamed the lands with you later on. This holier than thou attitude that you have, knock it off. We all have our demons. All the more reason to truly become children. Lock away our powers, our memories, our demons. Maybe if they truly need it in the future we can teach them. Let them grow the way we hoped we were. But right now? Centuries old witches and wizards isn’t what we need.”

“What about your temper? You have never had patience to deal with fools or authority. We have to go to a school in the future remember? How do you plan on dealing with that? A spoiled princess that you were, you said yes to anything in exchange for candy and magic. I certainly can’t be Reginald of the seven isles either. Ron had severe confidence issues. He truly believed he couldn’t be someone amazing. I have no qualms in putting people in their places and my flaw isn’t confidence, as you both well know. Luna is no longer the floaty princess, that sees imaginary animals. We know exactly what she sees, and it’s better for everyone if we truly close off any Chances of them asking her or any of us really, for favours! Locking our memories is a great way to hide your aura. Letting our magics slowly meld into theirs, allows for them to not be us! Machlas and Genly won’t happen. Petyr jeany won’t occur. This world is different and doesn’t and won’t really ever need us! Even their latest dark lord is defeated. So why are you so bloody hard on this! It’s not like I like this choice. But think if Cleo suddenly disappeared for a half hour and came back an old man in that childish body? It’s hard enough for you to look at him now when he’s like that, now imagine our parents, through no fault of their own have to deal with it?”

Ron was red in the face by the end of his rant, staring at his hands.

“Reggie, what happened to-“ “No. Don’t try. It was. And I will pay for it. Like I always have. Now G, do you still have problems with the plan?” “N-no. No I don’t.” She hiccuped. Ron grimaced. Cleo was a delicate topic at the best of times. He felt like an arse for mentioning it. But it was better really, for everyone.

He sighed. At least now they start over. Maybe locking them away could be a sort of death? The spirits know they deserve one. Maybe more than one. He quickly broke that train of thought. He went and quietly told the steps once more, before entering his own mind. They uttered, “Magic mentally lock” in the Tongue of the Fairies, concentrating on what part they wished to lock. And then they knew no more.

* * *

When Ron woke up, he was dizzy. It felt like he had lost something. He looked at his room. Red wallpaper with bookcases that held his own special tricks he pulled off with magic, the trinkets were all there. His bag, that dad brought him, was still on his table that he did sums on.

He saw the posters of 4 different Quidditch teams that each of his brothers and dad followed. Puddlemere for Charlie, Holly head Harpies for Percy, pride of Portree for Bill, and Montrose Magpies for dad. Fred and George had their, till date only argument in public over which team was better. They followed Puddle mere and Harpies because of their brothers, but personally, Fred preferred Wimborne Wasps, while George liked Tutshill Tornadoes. It was really tense for the next couple of weeks. They made up when they got equally scolded for trying to pull an unbreakable vow that he’d listen to them, and that their teams are the best teams. It was only after the first question, the first strand that dad came in. Fred claims his left buttock is no longer the same.

Ron didn’t care.

Ron personally preferred the chudley cannons. They were at the bottom of the league, sure! Just like him. He was the sixth son, and the things were going what with Charlie becoming such a Quidditch star in school and according to both his brothers, a shoo in for captain, and Bill becoming prefect already, he knew he wasn’t gonna get much of a chance. Fred and George were already pranking, and Percy had almost prodigious amounts of memory. Ginny was the youngest and as such didn’t have much of a preference for Quidditch teams, but she was the only girl in a family of 6 boys.

According to the twins, seven is a magical number, and if so, Ginny is blessed by magic, too. She was seventh child and first daughter in seven generations of Weasley. So again he was overshadowed there. Dad was working a lot or tinkering in the garage, and mum focused a lot on Ginny, more than everyone.

Ron was the only one with no ideas, no niche to put himself in. So what little magic he did do was a reason of pride for Ron. He had magic, so at least he could try to be better than his siblings.

He realised he was dozing off and got up, getting out of bed and seeing the room get warmer. It was January so Ron was thankful for the amount of magic his father had been able to put into their house, the Burrow.

* * *

While most magical families called them ‘blood traitors’, something that he heard from Charlie while he described his match with the Slytherins, they forgot that not only did they had the most number of children in one family in Britain, they also had a well known duelist in Molly Weasley, but also an arithmancy master alongside a charms master in Arthur Weasley.

It was why he could tinker with the ‘Ford Anglia’ in the garage. So of course he made the house comfortable to the point of making it a little bigger on the inside. What with detection wards to prevent any major accidents involving magic, and regulation charms to keep the temperature optimum inside the home, and more such smaller charms such as on the the dishes to clean themselves, and a regular floo connection, not one wizard could say that their house wasn’t magical.

It was the Weasley family house, that had been damaged since the war, and if not for Bill, the Weasley family wouldn’t have come into being. Arthur had been invited by the arithmancer’s guild in a teaching position, after getting his masters, and Molly still had a few years in the dueling circuit. She had masters in transfiguration and charms, which was were their love story started too. They knew each other at school, of course, but during their mastery the Prewitt twins died. Arthur and Molly grew close as Arthur convinced her to become the witch that her brothers knew she could be, and she helped him grieve after his second brother’s death. They got married after they got their respective masters, and agreed on building a life for themselves, before building a family.

It was planned that they would take a few years more, and then Molly would move in with Arthur to the East of Russia. They had no one in Britain, and Arthur hadn’t heard from his eldest brother, Lance, in a while. The last they spoke was him giving his blessings to Arthur for his plans. Bill, and Arthur’s brother’s disappearance change that plan.

Lance disappeared just a few days after he moved to Russia, and Molly went to Turkey. For a while everything was fine, but then 2 years later, the family magics showed him to have been disavowed from the family. Molly and Arthur came back for the funeral of Andrea Prewitt. After mourning for 2 weeks they realised something else. Molly was pregnant. They agreed that while not optimal, they may have to settle down. Lance’s disavowing made Arthur get the Burrow, what with Septimus and Cedrella living in France. So they built up the burrow to the point of habitation, and moved their things back to England.

The Guild was sad to see him go, but many of his friends and students stayed in touch even today, though he didn’t get to teach all that much. And Molly too retired, opting to stay at home to take care of their children. But then they realised. This had disrupted their plans, and they had to find work in Britain, the land that hated them.

They realised they’d have to stay in a place that was beginning to be embroiled in war. Thus, calling favours, they made the Burrow fortified enough to withstand your normal spell attacks, and got specialists to check the age old wards already present. In exchange for living in a extremely well fortified and comfortable house though, was the costs. They couldn’t afford to get new elves, and with the only two the Weasley family being in France, and the Prewitt elf taking care of Lucretia and Ignatius, what with her mother and father dead, they had to improvise, and at the same time find work.

So with their charms mastery they made most of the duties of the house elf be done by magic. This had all eaten through their savings. Other than a fund for a rainy day, that is. So Arthur found work with an old friend, Andrew Bones.He was the head of the misuse of magic office, and got Arthur a job in the same. When he refused to budge on matters that dealt with his stand on blood purity, the name ‘blood traitors’ continued. He was a hard worker though and had found one way to get back at the so-called traditionalists. Kids.

Molly had told a friend of hers on the duelling circuit about her retiring., Filius Flitwick, who used this as an opportunity to replace the previous Charms professor, Professor Twinkle. She was from Canada, and was planning to retire. On week ends, when it was Arthur’s off day, she would duel with him. At least until Fred and George were born.

They found that they were extremely fertile, which they didn’t let it stop them from ahemenjoying themselves. The war made them even more careless, resulting in their large family. It was also a slap to the traditionalists. They had become the family with the most children, in Britain, of all the pure blood families.

Arthur had the best time teaching Bill and Charlie the intricacies of Arithmancy, both taking to it to different levels. Story time with mum and dad made Charlie fall in love with the idea of magical creatures, and Fred and George got pranking as an viable plan once Zonko’s was visited, where Bill wanted buy things to prank his classmates. Slowly and steadily all the boys were settling in, and then Ginny was born. Unknowingly breaking seven generations of belief that Weasley will bear no female children.

Arthur had long-standing invitation to his teaching post, even as a researcher. Molly planned on getting the post of dueling professor at Hogwarts it was something she had discussed with Filius and Dumbledore.

* * *

Pandora Lovegood neé Lestrange had been great friends with many outside her own house especially with her pride to show off to her younger brothers, Rabastan, and Rudolphus, that she had friends outside the house. (This coincidentally made them stick to his house all the way till she finished hogwarts, their 5th year at hogwarts, as all their sisters’ friends helped them out)

She was engaged and married to Xenophilius as soon as she could to avoid her father’s insistence that the malfoy heir that was friends with her brothers was a wonderful choice.

She went out of school to join the unspeakables after marriage, while her husband took over the quibbler, the family business. They had decided to immerse themselves in their jobs, and that any more family could wait. They were perfectly happy, as they would take vacations compulsorily twice a year, lasting two weeks each. Xenophilius would point out magical creatures, some of whom she’d never heard, and she’d tell him about her day and the different magics she was interested in.

This would go on until the year Ron was born. Pandora had been named Godmother, and when she came to visit her godson she decided to try for a child, as she saw the the Weasley house filled to the brim with children.

While she may have been a senior researcher in the department of mysteries, she was new to the concept of motherhood which was about the same for Xenophilius. When they heard about Ginny, the Weasleys and the Lovegoods got close, with Ginny gaining a godfather in Xenophilius and little Luna gaining a godmother in Molly.

Arthur didn’t know but the Lovegoods planned on one more child. Had the child been conceived, he or she would have got Arthur Weasley as a godfather. The disappointment caused them to fixate on their work, which is why Luna was used to the absentmindedness of her father and the harried exhausted state of her mother.

* * *

  
  


Ron, Ginny, and Luna had become more comfortable with books in their hands and with each other. Luna spent as much time in the burrow as they did with her.

The strange behaviour that Luna’s dream caused went away, and while the 3 reverted to normal, things were different. The book thing aside, the close bond that the 3 formed when Ron had before the incident said he didn’t like Luna at all, was weird but explainable with dynamic nature of children.

But their magic? Oh they thought they were being sneaky, but but Pandora and Molly could see them willingly cause magic to occur, focusing on the book that Percy had left, with his notes on it, for first years. They could levitate multiple objects at once, all 3 of them, and they seemed to have become tight knit enough, to prank the twins.

Oh they denied all charges, but the the twins changing hair colours and skin colours every day for a week was circumspect as no matter what you said ya about them, the twins knew what they were doing, and also, Molly took away her brothers’ wands from them when they came down with the colours (white hair and black skin), yet the problem persisted.

The prank war got worse and worse until Ron and Ginny showed their magic in front of every one by using the levitation spell that they learnt on a projectile (homemade egg bomb) to reverse the bombs back to their sender.

After the 5 children had their ears burning with the amount of damage they had caused, and Ron and Ginny were congratulated and hugged for their controlled magic, they made a truce that made the pranking genius of the twins meld with the chaotic energy of Ginny and the sudden shocks that Luna preferred to give. Not to mention the calm collected and strategic mind of Ron Weasley, who had beat everyone in his family, Luna’s family, and the Diggory family, who had come for a walk and by chance met Ron, and Fred who were playing outside.

Fred and George made quick friends with the boy older than them when they realised he was to be in their year at Hogwarts.

Other than their soaking up knowledge like a sponge and their growing group of friends of all ages, the year passed by quickly. The only other thing of importance that occurred, other than Ron getting along with Great-aunt Muriel, was the surprising decision that Bill had taken for his career. He wished to be a curse breaker.

This prompted Charlie to announce his growing desire to learn more about dragons, leading to the infamous ‘warlock convention’ incident, which is coincidentally also the reason the Weasleys seemed to know a lot more about dragon-keeping than most families.

It was a joke that only Cedric and Luna, Xenophilius and Pandora knew outside the Weasleys. (Cedric due to his help in researching about dragon laws, Luna due to her having been their when the joke was originally made, Pandora having learnt it after Ginny got Bill to work with “Auntie Pandora! She knows many spells and works with making them for a living. If it is easier for me to break a house I built then it should be easy for you break Curses by knowing what makes them!” And Xenophilius having learnt because Charlie himself having told him. Charlie enjoyed the pictures and stories Xenophilius told after going for a trip, and told him his desire to travel the world and see dragons)

The following year, Percy had been taken into the little group the had formed in the family, which had resulted from Ron and Luna learning from him. When he returned from school for the summer hols, he saw that his notes ahad been in constant use, even though he had forgotten them. When he saw the little additions to his own notes, he decided it was some joke. When his mother told him it wasn’t he decided to personally ask the two youngest in the family (Luna was with her dad, meeting everyone at the Quibbler magazine)

When he saw their magic, without a wand, he at first was impressed. Until he realised that they’d kept this from him until now. In an attempt to stave off a cold tantrum, (Ron seemed to have an instinct about those) Ron then told him which spells they could do, and would their amazing, and smart big brother who already learnt this teach them? And also explained the Dream incident. It immediately killed any misplaced anger.

The tuitions lasted the entire summer holidays, and Percy got to teach them many things he’d figured out by trial and error while practising his spells. In return he saw behind the curtain, so to speak, of his twin brothers’ pranks, and the thought that goes into each one of them. This also gave the twins reason to respect the memory of one, Percy Weasley, when he heard their long winded explanations only to point out specific things at the end. Once more, the family that seemed to be only connected by blood, got closer.

Cedric seemed to be off put by Ron and Luna and Ginny, but seemed to get along fine with his elder siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun, and I’ll try to add more length to the story chapters as they go on.  
> Hi I am Lokian by the way. Lokian vulk-who! This and Animalia are the two story I am keeping here. Depending on stray ideas I might open one random ideas file too! If this is your introduction to me, Enjoy! If not, Enjoy! And if you are people who read my stories and enjoy Dragon ball Z or My hero academia, go over to VersaJak and check out his stories!


End file.
